Apple of My Eye: An A-peeling Love Tale (a Drapple fanfiction)
by DestielPendragon
Summary: Drapple. After a break up with Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy finds himself being humiliated by the rest of the school. Draco quickly falls for someone else; someone who is curvy and delicious. Someone who is unlike anyone he has ever dated before. Someone who is strictly speaking, an apple. But will his relationship with his one true love, Apple, last when faced with such ridicule?
1. Humiliation and Jealousy

Draco Malfoy walked wearily to breakfast. He ran an agitated hand through his sleek platinum blond hair and surveyed the Great Hall. Narrowing his slate grey eyes at the other pathetic houses, he strutted towards the Slytherin table where loud jeers from the first years greeted him.

They had heard about what had happened of course, the whole school probably knew by now. He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle and glared at the First Years so fiercely that they abruptly stopped, looking slightly alarmed.

Despite all that had happened, his reputation as a Malfoy preceded him. Everyone knew what he, or rather his father, could do to anyone that displeased him.

Pansy Parkinson was wearing a smug expression but as he scanned her face, he detected a slight hint of guilt that she was trying so hard to disguise, making him suspect that she already regretted dumping him the previous day.

_"Serves you right, leaving me for Blaise Zabini. I'll make you regret it."_ he thought bitterly, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows.

Truthfully, Draco had never particularly liked Pansy Parkinson; he had only dated her in the first place because it was the expected thing to do. Plus, the way she had always laughed at his jokes (predominately about Potter of course) and the fact she always gazed at him adoringly when he spoke was pretty flattering.

However, he honestly wouldn't have cared less that she had broken up with him had it not been for his bruised pride. His obvious superiority meant that it was highly embarrassing for Zabini to have been chosen over him._ Him_. Draco _Malfoy_. It was inconceivable.

Keeping his inner monologue to himself (there was no way he was going to waste any more time defending himself against this useless scum), he simply said disdainfully,

"_Blaise Zabini_, is that the best you can do?"

Draco sneered at Pansy's reddening cheeks and glanced at the Gryffindor table. He immediately spotted Ron Weasley, his vivid red hair looking luminous in the dark Great Hall. Ron was ignoring Harry and Hermione's attempts to talk to him as he whispered lovingly to his beloved roast chicken. Yes, you read that correctly. _Beloved._

Regardless of how ridiculous this sounded, something stirred deep within Draco. _Could it be jealousy? _

**_A/N: What do you think of this first chapter? Let me know!_**


	2. Your Secret Admirer

Jealousy? Of course not. The very thought of being jealous of that imbecilic blood traitor, Weasley and his stupid chicken was absurd. Feeling unnerved at his sudden sentimentality, Draco hurriedly left the Slytherin table to take his anger out on the source that roused it.

""Well, well, well. The best lover Weasel-Bee can get is a piece of chicken. Did you get your love of food from your porky mother? She has more excess weight than money, though that's not saying much." he drawled carelessly.

Hermione's brown eyes blazed with anger as she retorted, "You can talk! I heard that even Pansy didn't think you were good enough. I have to say, I agree. I can tell you on good authority that these looks that the whole school is giving you right now," She gestured to the hundreds of faces that were turned towards them, "Including your precious Slytherins, are certainly not looks of admiration. You're just jealous because no one will ever love you the way Ron loves...well...Chicken"

"Exactly. Shove off, Malfoy. No one wants your stupid ferret face here." Harry smirked as his theory that Draco still wasn't over Mad-Eye Moody turning him into a ferret was confirmed by his face suddenly draining of colour.

Draco, unable to think of a comeback, sneered at the Gryffindors and swaggered off to the dungeons. Fred and George watched him go, a calculating expression reflected on both of their faces.

"That git needs to be taught a lesson. Right, Freddie?" George murmured softly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Right, George." His twin grinned.

Ron, however, seemed unconcerned about what Draco had said. It was unlikely that he was concerned about anything other than his precious chicken which he was stroking lovingly to the incredulous stares of the people surrounding him.

* * *

The next day was Valentine's Day. Draco awoke to find a note with his name scrawled neatly on it. He had never cared much for this particular holiday as he preferred to express hate rather than love; making Halloween much more to his taste. So it was with no little amount of apprehension that he ripped open the envelope and examined the contents of the letter:

"_My dearest Draco,_

_I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you. I scarcely dare to believe that you would love me back but please meet me at the lake tonight so I can tell you properly how much you mean to me._

_Lots of love,_

_Your secret admirer."_

It was signed with a dozen kisses and Draco could smell the scent of cheap perfume coming from it. He suddenly jumped up from his bed and grinned.

"_Look out, world, Draco Malfoy is back._" He thought smugly to himself. He couldn't wait to see that superior look wiped off Pansy's pug face.

_**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? What do you think Fred and George are up to? Please review! The next chapter will be up ASAP, just struggling with writer's block right now xo**_


End file.
